Conversations
The following is a guide to the conversations that can be held with NPCs in Diablo III. There are 14 conversation achievements in Diablo III, 1 of which is unlocked by collecting all of the achievements, and 3 of which unlock by collecting the remaining 10. If you always talk to everyone you can, as often as you can to see if they have new dialogue, then you will get all of these naturally, otherwise you can check here and the more detailed guides linked within to find every conversation you need. Conversation The Art of Conversation Complete the main character, follower, and artisan achievements listed below. Unlocks the Summoning Circle banner sigil. *Talk Is Cheap, Friends Are Priceless *Now I've Hard Everything *Dirty Little Secrets An achievement for unlocking achievements that are unlocked for earning other achievements. Basically, unlocked once you've completed everything else on this page. Now I've Heard Everything Complete the main character conversation achievements listed below. *Stay Awhile and Listen *More than Stories *Bewitched *It's Just Us Dirty Little Secrets Complete the follower conversation achievements listed below. Unlocks the A Little Bird banner sigil. *For the Order *Secrets of the Ages *To Catch a Thief Talk Is Cheap, Friends Are Priceless Complete the artisan conversation achievements listed below. *Hassling Haedrig *Everybody Loves Shen For the Order Listen to all of the Templar's conversations. The Templar has 15 conversations total to find amongst all four acts. Templar Kormac's Conversation Guide To Catch a Thief Listen to all of the Scoundrel's conversations. The scoundrel has 15 conversations spread throughout the game to hear Scoundrel Lyndon's Conversation Guide Secrets of the Ages Listen to all of the Enchantress's conversations. Enchantress Eirena's Conversation Guide Hassling Haedrig Listen to all of the Blacksmith's conversations. Blacksmith Haedrig Eamon's Conversation Guide Everybody Loves Shen Listen to all of the Jewler's conversations. Covetous Shen's Conversation Guide Stay Awhile and Listen Listen to all of Deckard Cain's conversations. Deckard only has 10 conversations for this achievement. All of them are in Act I. Deckard Cain's Conversation Guide More than Stories Listen to all of Leah's conversations. You have 14 conversation you will need to find for Leah's achievement. Leah's Conversation Guide It's Just Us Listen to all of Tyrael's conversations. You will have to uncover 30 interesting tidbits of conversation with Tyrael for this to unlock, keeping in mind some of them are while he is still known as the stranger. Tyrael's Conversation Guide Bewitched Listen to all of Adria's conversations. Adria has 15 conversations to find across two acts. Adria's Conversation Guide Sales and Tales Listen to all of the town merchants' conversations. *Act I: Arghus the Collector, Radek the Fence, Bron the Barkeep, Tashun the Miner *Act II: Tilnan the Collector, Silmak the Fence, Sadeir the Innkeeper, Lugo the Miner, Squirt the Peddler *Act III: Vidar the Collector, Litton the Fence, Gorell the Quartermaster, Botulph the Miner There are 13 merchants in acts one through three. In order to unlock this achievement, you only need to listen to their speeches which play as you stand around said merchants. Just find the merchants you need in their act (they're in the common areas/towns) and stand next to them until you see the check mark appear next to their name in the achievements menu. You may have to wait several minutes for them to cycle through all their speech choices. Good time to go afk while you do this. Source * http://soe.hubpages.com/hub/Conversations-Achievements-Guide-Diablo-3 :Note: This article needs to be rewritten in an original format! Category:Achievements Category:Conversation achievements